justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boys
(Classic only) (Classic only) |artist = |year = 2018 |tvfilm = |from = album |dlc = Classic October 31, 2019 (JDU) December 4, 2019 (NOW) Alternate January 15, 2020 (NOW) |alt = Alternate Version |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (Alternate) |effort = Low |mode = Solo |dg = - - - - (Classic) (Alternate) |nogm = 2 (Both) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Alternate 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Bar) Alternate |gc = (Classic) (Alternate) |lc = (Classic) (Alternate) |nowc = Boys (Classic) BoysALT (Alternate) |audio = |choreo = Nicolas HuchardFile:BoysProof.png |perf = Classic Jonathan Jenvrin (C1) Matyouz LaDurée (C2) Mamson Diarra (C3) Daniel Park (C4) Tonbee Cattaruzza (C5) }} "Boys" by is featured on and . The Alternate Version of the song can be also found in the Just Dance Unlimited files. Appearance of the Dancer Classic There are five different dancers in the routine, all of whom are men wearing a shirt in black, purple, cyan and hot pink diamond patterns. C1 C1 has short black hair and a beard and is wearing an orange baseball cap, a t-shirt in the diamond pattern, dark blue jeans, and black and purple sneakers with white soles. He also wears black sunglasses, a black wristbands, a gold watch on his right arm, and a black necklace. C2 C2 has short black hair and is wearing an orange cap, a t-shirt with the diamond pattern, a denim vest with a fuzzy yellow collar, black jeans, black socks, and purple, orange, and blue sneakers with white laces and soles. He also wears a black watch on his right arm and black rimmless sunglasses. C3 C3 has a black afro and wears a button up shirt in the diamond pattern, a black belt, dark blue jeans, and yellow sneakers with white laces. He also wears pink circular sunglasses, a black belt, and a gold watch on his right arm. C4 C4 has short black hair with swept bangs and wears a black wide brim fedora, a yellow shirt, an unbuttoned shirt with the diamond pattern, a black sleeveless jacket, black jeans with a cut on the left knee, and black shoes. He also wears black sunglasses and a black wristbands on his right arm, and a black ring. C5 C5 '''has short black hair that is slicked back and a goatee. He wears a button up shirt in the diamond pattern with purple shirt pockets and a collar, black pants, and orange shoes with yellow laces and black soles. He also wears black sunglasses, a yellow bow tie, and a gold watch on his right arm. Alternate Version The dancer is a man with short pink hair that fades and loses its color towards his temples. He has a teal triangle earring on his left ear, a dark red necklace, a laser lemon tank top, a leather watch on his left wrist, purple sweatpants with a teal fabric belt, and orange sneakers with white laces and white soles. He has a black, solid outline under a thin white outline under a thicker one that is pink at the top and fades to purple going through a pastel spectrum. Background Classic The background features triangles with different shapes and sizes. Some triangles in the background light up in sync with the music's hi-hat. It also has boxes with the coaches on them in different colors, which their bodies split as the shapes spin. The texture of the coaches in the background is the same as most of their shirts. In the verses, it has three boxes that feature the coaches' entire bodies. It changes in the pre-chorus, which changes into cubes with the coach's faces. In the chorus, the background is split into five segments where it features the coach's upper-body. In the first instrumental break, the background turns into black with no boxes leaving only the outlines of the triangles to be visible. In the second and third, the background features one of the coach's face with no segmentation. The colors of the entire background change in sync of the song's rhythm. Alternate Version The background is a kaleidoscope of the Classic background except for two parts. 1st part: Purple with 2 neon cubes stacked on top of each other. 2nd part: Orange cubes stacked on top of each other. At one point the coaches will be inverted. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: While facing the right side, put your left hand in your pocket and throw your right arm up. Gold Move 2: Stretch your left arm out and throw your right arm in a semicircular motion. Boys gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Boys gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Boys gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Boys gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Alternate Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands while bringing them down from your head in a semicircular motion, and bend backwards while bringing your torso down in a counterclockwise semicircular motion. Gold Move 2: Raise your right leg in a stiff way and touch your ankle with your hands; then put your foot back on the ground quickly and release your arms in a circular motion. boysalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Boysalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game boysalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Boysalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E Trivia General *''Boys'' is the second song by Lizzo in the series. *''Boys'' is the fourth Just Dance Unlimited exclusive routine to have an Alternate routine, after Taste The Feeling, HandClap, and Medicina. *" " and "In the sheets" are censored. Classic *Despite being labeled as in , is tagged under . Alternate *'' '' (Alternate) is the first exclusive alternate routine to be released on first. *An early, unedited version of the menu icon can be seen in the advert for . *The coach s tank top often turns grey due to a glitch. *The routine was removed from on the same day it was released for unknown reasons. Gallery Game Files Boys cover generic.png|'' '' Boysalt cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Alternate) Boys_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) Boys album bkg.png| album background (Classic) Boys banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) boys map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Boys_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Boysalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Alternate) Boys_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) Boys_ava.png|C3 s avatar in (Classic) BoysALT ava.png|Avatar in (Alternate) Boys_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Boysalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Alternate) In-Game Screenshots Boys jd2019 menu.png|''Boys'' in the menu Boys jd2019 load.png| loading screen Boys jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Boys jdnow menu.png|''Boys'' in the menu Boys jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Boys jdnow score.png| scoring screen Boys jd2020 menu.png|''Boys'' in the menu Boys jd2020 load.png| loading screen Boys jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 2510225da9858d5de5c5.92708545-JD19 screen BOYS 191018 4pm CET.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Unnamed.gif|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Boys bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Beta Elements Unknown jdu coach2.png|Early menu icon (Alternate) Others Boys thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Boys thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) BoysLizzoAlternate.png|''Boys'' (Alternate) in the files Boys Alternate leak .png|''Boys'' (Alternate Version) leak Videos Official Music Video Lizzo - Boys (Official Video) Teasers Boys - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boys - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Boys by Lizzo (PS Move) Boys - Just Dance 2020 Boys - Just Dance Now Extractions Boys - Just Dance Now (NO GUI) Boys (Alternate) - Just Dance Now (NO GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Boys Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs by Lizzo Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Daniel Park Category:Jonathan Jenvrin Category:Mamson Diarra Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines